


Время|Ожидание

by Angulema



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After sailing West, Elves, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Valinor, Waiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 абзацев о Леголасе в Амане</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время|Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно стихотворением Эмили Дикинсон [*** If you were coming in the fall](http://academic.brooklyn.cuny.edu/english/melani/cs6/fall.html)

То, сколько времени уже прошло с тех пор, как Леголас приплыл в Валинор, не имеет значения. Минута льнет к минуте, часы складываются в стопки, которые позже ужимаются в дни. День ко дню проходят недели, месяцы, годы. Леголас не считает. Время не имеет значения.

Редкие события из этой реки времени запоминаются Леголасу. Встреча Гимли и леди Галадриэль, посиделки с Хранителями Кольца — Фродо и Бильбо, прибытие корабля с Сэмуайзом… Уход Хранителей и Гимли во владения Намо.

Айнур здесь можно встретить не так часто, как думалось Леголасу раньше. Может, он просто не знает, где искать. Может, они предпочитают ваниар и нолдор прочим эльфам. Может, устали от всего и сидят где-нибудь высоко-высоко, чтобы не подобраться. Или наоборот, оставили свои воплощенные формы и находятся сразу и везде…

Нельзя сказать, что Леголаса слишком волнует этот вопрос, но любопытство всегда было в нем слишком сильно, а в Амане, как ни крути, чрезвычайно много неизведанного. Пожалуй, более прочего Леголаса интересует, где во владениях Мандоса находятся хоббиты и гном — и есть ли там _все_ хоббиты и гномы из Средиземья. Но интересует не настолько, чтобы пойти проверять лично. В любом случае Леголас не может себе позволить такое путешествие, которое займет неизвестное время — или вообще не закончится.

До большинства событий Амана Леголасу нет дела. Сначала его звали почти всюду. Сначала он даже куда-то ходил, но ничто по-настоящему его не занимало. Он перестал принимать приглашения, потом его перестали звать.

У Леголаса своя цель и свой смысл пребывания в Амане: он ждет. Поэтому всё, что происходит вокруг сейчас, не имеет никакого значения.

И настоящая жизнь здесь начнется потом.

Лишь когда приплывет отец.

 

_21.06.2016_


End file.
